


A Beautiful Sound

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also, i just, im alwyas a slut for deaf AUs, sue me, the signing isnt in ASL format, this is a deaf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei looses his hearing at age four from toxoplasmosis so when he gets the cochlear implant it changes his life.</p>
<p>Yamaguchi Tadashi has been hearing his whole life but met tsukishima at his school, where they fell in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any weird spelling errors my computer somehow got switched to Spanish???? I don't know how???
> 
> also few notes 1-tokoplasmosis is explained in the story don't worry  
> 2- im using ASL as the sign they use because yolo (also because im making them in America, I can do whatever I want)  
> 3-Any and all signing will be put in apostrophes rather than quotation marks so its easier to differentiate
> 
> okay I think that's all, enjoy

‘You’ll be fine’ Yamaguchi signed to Tsukishima.

Tsukki grinned at the shorter boy, ‘this cochlear implant better work’

‘I hope so’ Yamaguchi bent down and kissed his boyfriend. ‘I love you’

‘I love you more’

Tsukishimas bed was rolled away towards the operation room. 

Yamaguchi sat down nervously. The actual procedure only took about 20 minutes but it was still nerve-wracking. 

He decided to go and get something from the coffee shop across the street while he waited. Having something to do always calmed his nerves. 

“I’ll be back in a little while” Tsukishimas mom nodded, also looking quite nervous. “He’s going to be alright” Yamaguchi said, more to himself than anyone else. 

“He has to be.”

 

Yams walked into his hospital room about half an hour later. His mom, dad and brother were all sitting next to the bed chatting. 

"Ah Yamaguchi" Akiteru called out

"Surgery went great he should be up in a little while" his mom said. 

Yamaguchi smiled and took a seat next to Akiteru. They all hung out for a while, when they heard a groan from the bed. 

Tsukki started to sit up, his hand resting on his forehead. 

'Did I die?' He signed, his hands moving sluggishly and sloppily. 

His mom patted him on the shoulder. 

'I don't think you did sorry'

Tsukki smiled, then signed 'Am I allowed to eat'

'I don't know, probably not yet'

'That's annoying'

Him and his mother signed away, both smiling. Tsukki turned to Yamaguchi and signed 'Hey do I look good with these bandages on? Do they make me look cool?'

'About as cool as fresh coffee'

'Ever heard of ice coffee'

'Right because you're not hot'

Yamaguchi grinned at his boyfriend, who looked defeated. 'Am I cool or hot you have to chose'

'Option C none of the above'

Tsukki smiled a little, scratching at the bandages. 

'I'm going to get water anyone want anything?' Tsukkis dad signed. 

"Do you want any water?" Akiteru questioned. 

Oh right, Yamaguchi thought, he's still learning sign language. 

When Tsukishima was four he started to loose his hearing. He didn't want to feel weak or get made fun of so he ignored it. After a while he started to notice he couldn't hear people when there was other noises in the background. Then he noticed he could barely hear anything. 

By now his family was worried, he had seemed sick for a while but they had assumed he was just growing. 

When they took him to the doctor and explained he was infected with toxoplasmosis. 

-toxoplasmosis is a disease caused by a parasite or undercooked meat and can be passed from mother to child. In children born with it, it can show up anytime between the ages of 3-6 and it can cause complete hearing loss. I got bored and looked deep into this okay also fun fact I know now- 24-57.7% of kids reported with toxoplasmosis show signs of hearing loss before age five. Also most of them don't live to be three sadly so Tsukki got lucky. Okay story time....now-

Tsukki had gone to a mainstream school where he met the wonderful boyfriend sitting next to him named Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi was born to a deaf family who thought it was best he went to a school with hearing and deaf students. 

On their first day of elementary school they happen to meet. 'Hi my names Tsukishima' he signed, poorly. 

'Hi Tsukki, you don't sign too good' He signed back. 

‘Don’t call me Tsukki’ he signed

'I just started learning this year' Tsukki looked angry, as any five year old would. 

'Are you deaf or hard of hearing?' Yamaguchi had impeccable signing for someone so young. 

'I was born hearing but I can't hear anything now' Tsukki was jealous of how fluidly Yamaguchi moved his hands. It was almost amazing to watch.

'That's cool!' He signed, his face lighting up

'My mom was like that too but my dad was born deaf. Even my brother is deaf, I'm the only hearing one.'

-he doesn't have a brother I don't give a shit- 

Tsukki smiled 'I have a brother too! He's hearing like my parents'

Yamaguchi smiled. 'It's like we got switched' he giggled into his hand, making Tsukki grin even more. 

After years of being friends they slowly fell in love. Even after Tsukishima was a magnificent signer he still loved to watch Yamaguchi sign. He looked so beautiful. 

'I-' Yamaguchis hands tensed up. Tsukki reached out and put his hands on top of Yamaguchis. 

'Its okay' he signed, then placed his hands back on Yamaguchis. 

He pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss, the shorter boy on his tiptoes to reach the blond. 

Even when he wasn’t signing, Tsukishima thought he was amazing.

They had been dating for a year when Tsukki texted Yamaguchi to come over. 

'What is it?' He signed, looking concerned. 

'I want to get a cochlear implant so I can hear you and everything else.'

Yamaguchi kissed tsukkis cheek and sighed. 

'They're dangerous but if that's what you want. If you want to worry me just know you're going to do that too' 

Tsukki smiled, 'good' he signed, placing a kiss on Yamaguchis lips. 

Tsukishima thought about his brother when deciding this. He would have to tell him eventually, but for now, all he cared about was the adorable boy sitting next to him.

Tsukki had only been signing for a few years when Akiteru went to college. 

He knew the basic things but he never had time to learn with his sports and his schoolwork. 

'I like to sit in the shower'

"You sit in the shower?" 

"I thought that was sun!" 

"Sun is one they rhyme for gods sake"

-sun and shower are almost identical but sun you do the motion once, shower is twice-

After he went to college he never signed so he never got to practice. 

Now here he was, unable to communicate with his own brother. 

"Hey Yamaguchi can you tell Tsukki something"

Yamaguchi turned to Tsukki and signed 

'Your brother just told me to tell you something but you can't hear' 

Tsukki laughed, his chest shaking slightly. ‘I never realized’ he signed, his expression coated in sarcasm. 

"Never mind"

"No what was it" Yamaguchi said, humor still embedded in his words. 

"No its just... I can't wait to see if he can hear. I haven't been able to talk to him in so long, an actual conversation. Sure we text, but it's not the same"

Aketiru looked down sadly, he was facing the opposite of Tsukki so he couldn't read the lips of the older Tsukishima. 

"I just....I wish I took the time to learn sign language"

Yamaguchi nodded and smiled reassuringly. 

"You'll be able to talk to him soon enough okay"

Tsukki saw what Yamaguchi said and smiled at him. 

'Does Akiteru want to learn how to sign?' 

Yamaguchi nodded, chuckling slightly. Of course Tsukki saw what he said.

'One day...' Tsukkis hands fell, landing with a soft thud in his lap. 

Yams reach foreword and grabbed tsukkis hand. He squeezed them, smiling.

All he had to do was smile for Kei to be reassured. ‘don’t worry’ he signed with one hand, the other still interlocked with Kei’s. ‘I will teach him. For you.’


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four weeks since the surgery. 

Tsukishima was pacing aggressively, nervous for his hearing test. Yamaguchi sat on the bed, concern covering his face. 

He grabbed Tsukkis' attention and signed 'it's alright, I'm here'

Tsukishima nodded, responding 'I know but what if something went wrong? What if I'm dying?'

Yamaguchi laughed, 'the worst you could be is more Deaf and that's not possible. You have nothing to worry about.'

Yamaguchi walked over to the boy and kissed his cheek. 'I'm here. Nothing bad will happen on my watch.' 

Tsukki smiled, placing a hand on the back of the brunets head. 'I love you' he signed with his free hand. 'I love you more' Yamaguchi signed, wrapping his hands around Tsukishimas waist. 

He stood there, holding the taller boy for minute after minute. He rubbed his hand in comforting circles on the other boys' back until Tsukishimas mother called up. 

"Yamaguchi! Can you bring Kei down, we should be at the place a bit early."

Yamaguchi released the other boy and signed to him what his mother said. Tsukishima nodded and grabbed his jacket off the bed. 

The two of them trekked down the stairs and out to the car in their usual silence. 

Yamaguchi lived in a house with three Deaf people so he was used to the quiet. Sometimes when he was bored, Yamaguchi would scream at the top of his lungs to see if they could hear him, the answer is no. 

He wasn't sure why but silence fit him best. Sure he liked talking but it felt nice to be in silence, almost relieving. 

If Tsukishima got his hearing, Yamaguchi knew. He knew Tsukki would hate the silence. 

~~~

'Alright, tell me what you hear.'

The woman turned on the implant and looked at the blond. With the flip of a switch his head shot up. 

The pitch test machine continued to run when Tsukki signed 'a weird thing it's loud' 

He couldn't explain what he was hearing. He had no frame of reference for the sound, the only things he remembered were the noises from his childhood, long since distorted and faded. 

'Raise your right hand if you hear anything'

She altered the machine and a lower pitch was emitted. Tsukki raised his hand like he was told. 

A few minutes of tests followed until the woman turned off the machine. 

'Alright Tsukishima, you did amazing. Your implant has been activated as you can tell so now I turn your attention to your family. Listen to them speak.'

Tsukki turned to face Yamaguchi and his mother. He looked from one to the other, both in shocked silence. 

"Hey Tsukki,"

Tsukishimas eyes expanded twofold. 

'What was that?'

'That was speach Tsukki,' Yamaguchi felt a tear forming in his eye. The procedure was a complete success. 

'Say my name, please'

"Tsukishima Kei"

Tsukki smiled wider than Yamaguchi had ever seen him before. 

"Tsukishima Kei" he repeated, he sounded almost like someone who had been hearing their whole life which was quite a hard feat. 

'Say Tsukki' he signed eagerly. "Tsukki" Yamaguchi spoke slow so Tsukki can hear him properly 

"Tsukki" he repeated, grinning. 

'Say Yamaguchi Tadashi'

"Yamaguchi Tadashi"

'Say I love you'

"I love you"

This went on for a long time until Tsukishimas mother spoke up. 

"We should be going home,"

She seemed so surprised she couldn't even process what was happening. Yamaguchi was so glad his boyfriend was happy that he could barely focus on anything. 

'What did she say?'

'Let's go home.'

It would be a long time before Tsukishima could speak the language. Not because he was unable to but because it's like a whole other language. 

One day though, far in the future, he would speak perfectly but for now Yamaguchi was left saying phrases for the boy and he was ecstatic.


	3. Chapter 3

After an hour of tsukishima asking yamaguchi to translate the sounds he was hearing he settled down. 

"I love you." 

Yamaguchi turned to face the tall blond. "I love you, too."

He looked at the brunet, confused. "Too," he spoke again, finger spelling T-O-O. 

Tsukki nodded with a slight smile. He would have to learn a whole new language but Yamaguchi was ready to help him any way he could. 

'Why I love you all of the sudden?'

Tsukishima looked at the ground remorsefully. 'You can do so much better than me. Now i have to learn a whole new world and I'm making you teach me'

Yamaguchi chuckled slightly, reaching out to grab Tsukishimas shaking arms. 'Why on earth would I leave you?'

Tsukishima smiled sadly at the brunet. 'Because I'm making you leave.'

Yamaguchi stared at the blonds torso in horror. 'Thats a joke right? Tell me you're kidding.' 

'I cant drag you into this mess with me. Its bad enough I've held you back this much.' 

Yamaguchi brushed away the tear on Tsukishimas cheek. 'Dont push everyone away. I'm not leaving your side.'

Tsukishima stood up from his spot on the bed, Yamaguchi following suit. "Go." He spoke aloud. 

Yamaguchi grabbed his bag and walked to the doorway. 'I'm not leaving for good. You can't get rid of me this easily.'

Tsukishima laughed lightly, turning away. Yamaguchi closed the door with a click and walked down the stairs to the front door. He walked out front and began his walk home. 

He couldn't take how sad Tsukishima looked. Does he really believe Yamaguchi would leave him?

Does he really believe he can get rid of the boy he loves more than anything with ease?

\---

Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima approach. The two hadn't talked since he was thrown from the taller boys' house. 

He was leaning against the wall next to their classroom. "Tsukki wait up" he called to the boy who brushed past him. 

Yamaguchi spun him around so the two were facing each other. 'Whats wrong with you? You act like I'm not there? Is everything okay?'

Tsukki nodded and continued walking. "Tsukki!"

He pulled the blond back again, even more confused now. 'What the hell? Talk to me, please!'

'Didn't I tell you to let me go?'

Yamaguchi shook his head, aggravated. 'Didn't I tell you I'll do no such thing?'

The took stood there, eyes locked. Luckily the hall way empty except for them. 'I don't believe you.'

'Do you really think so little of yourself that I would leave you because of something as stupid as you being hearing?'

'It's not that I'm hearing, it's that you've always been able to do so much better than me and now that I have my hearing I don't need a translator for speech or anything else so you wont feel bad for leaving me.'

'Tsukki slow down, I never pitied you. Why would you think such a thing?'

Tsukishima turned away, trying his best not to cry in front of Yamaguchi. 

"You don't love me." His new voice shook with tears. He practiced this phrase for the whole weekend so he wouldn't have to see Yamaguchis face as he walked away. 

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchis soft hand wrapped around the taller boys' arm. He brushed it off and kept walking. "Tsukki!"

He turned the corner and sprinted down the deserted halls. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the stall door closed. 

Leaning against the wall, he breathed heavily. Trying to regain control, he smudged the tear off his cheek. 

He tried to remember what Yamaguchis first "I love you," sounded like. It was so soft, so full of life. If he just forgot that voice he could move on. 

Yamaguchi was all he cared about, but he was nothing more than disposable to Yamaguchi. 

Might as well save him the heartbreak of loosing Yamaguchi later on, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeeally short chapter sorry guys I'll update again sometime this week 
> 
> Also sorry for any lack of capitalization or anything weird like that im typing it on my old phone so it's weird :/

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my old things so it jumps around a lot sorry about that but I went back and tried to make the transitions smoother
> 
> also again, sorry my laptop is in Spanish for some reason so ive been clearing out old things incase its some kind of virus
> 
> thanks for reading I will continue this because ahhh Deaf AUs


End file.
